1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder with a control valve and more particularly to an automotive brake master cylinder with a proportioning valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No. JP-A-5671647 shows a prior art proportioning value for automotive brakes. In this valve, a thick-walled valve sleeve and two plugs pressed into the opposite open ends of the valve sleeve make up a valve casing. A snap ring fixed to the wall of the valve sleeve engages the outer edge of each plug. Since hydraulic brake pressure within the chamber defined by the combination of the valve sleeve, one of the plugs and a valve stem within the valve casing may reach to about 0.0981 Pa (100 kgf/cm.sup.2), the thickness of the walls of the valve sleeve and considerable care in retaining the plugs are inevitable in order to withstand the brake fluid pressure within the chamber.
Accordingly, if this prior art proportioning valve were to be built into a cylinder body of an automotive brake master cylinder, the master cylinder would necessarily have to be quite large and inserting the plugs into the cylinder body would be very difficult.
No. JP-A-5663539 also shows a similar prior art proportioning valve for automotive brakes.